Summer Storm
by summer-storm
Summary: Ruto and Link are getting married! But what happens when Link falls in love with some one else? Will Ruto find out? This is my first fic so please R&R!
1. The Wind is Changing

This is a while after Oot (so Link is now around 20) None of these characters are mine. Link probably would not actually act like this but my story wouldn't happen if I didn't make him. This is my first ever fan fiction, so don't expect too much! Oh, by the way, *These surrounding a sentence mean the active character is thinking the words* and {These surrounding a sentence mean they are my words.} Well, happy reading! ^-^  
  
Summer Storm  
  
  
  
A dark figure sat in front of a gorgeous waterfall. It was the first day of spring and the grass was a beautiful emerald green. The figure in front of the waterfall was a young man. His name was Link. He wore the clothing of the Kokiri children, because he was raised there. He had golden hair covered by a small green hat. (I have to admit he sounds kinda cute!) Link stood up and then took from his pocket a small instrument that glowed a dull blue. He played a song and the waterfall softened its harsh flow to reveal a doorway. Link hopped right in. "Link! Where were you? You can be so inconsiderate sometimes! I was waiting here for almost 15 minutes!" Cried Ruto, Princess of the Zoras. "I'm sorry, I was just talking with some old friends about coming to the wedding." Link replied. "Oh! Well I guess that is quite important. You can't have a wedding with no guests!" The wedding was to happen in mid-July, at the beach in Termina. It was to be a grand affair with 300 guest and marvellous food and decorations. Link and Ruto had decided that it was time to put their words into action. They were just ecstatic. "What kind of cake do you want? Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry?" Questioned Ruto. "I think it would be best to have strawberry, seeing as that is the traditional wedding cake." Link decided. (Strawberry? Traditional? Whatever.) "Well if I have to settle for strawberry then it better have 5 layers at least!" "Don't worry honey, you'll get your beautiful cake." Chuckled link. They walked around Zora's Domain for hours talking about wedding plans. "Well I've got to go now Link. I need to try on wedding dresses. I'll see you later honey bunny." said Ruto as she gave Link a soft kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you go see if your friend from the ranch can come?" "Oh, yeah! I never thought of asking her. I don't know how I could have forgotten." he replied. "Well, bye bye baby." and they both walked off in different directions. *I can't believe I forgot about Malon and her father! I guess it's because I haven't seen them in such a long time!* He followed along the river until he got to Hyrule field. He called his beloved horse, Epona and hopped on her back. They went across the field and through the archway into Lon lon Ranch. He dismounted Epona and went to look for Malon. She was nowhere to be seen outside. He looked in the chicken coop but she wasn't there either. He looked in her room and no one was there. Wait; there was someone there! Malon was curled up on the bed with her long red hair covering her face. She was crying! "Malon..." Link whispered softly. "Malon what's wrong?" "Link? Is that you?" she said turning around. She threw her arms around Link and said "Oh Link! I'm so glad your here!" "What's wrong Malon? Why are you crying?" "Oh Link, Daddy's died!" She moaned and started to cry hysterically. "I woke up yesterday morning and he was lying in the barn. He was as cold as ice Link! He wouldn't move! I screamed for help but none came. Now your here. At least I have a friend." She sobbed, her arms still tight around Link's neck. So Link stayed with her to comfort her. He stayed the night even though he knew Ruto would be furious when he got back. But somehow, he didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay here with Malon for the rest of his life. She was so beautiful. She was also a very kind, generous and loving person. Much more so than Ruto. But he knew that someone as beautiful as Malon, as loving as Malon, deserved better. Much better. He sat there, staring at her. She had such a perfect face and she looked so peaceful as her chest went up and down with the rhythm of her breathing. He gave her a soft kiss before falling asleep himself. That night he had a dream. A rainbow was set across the bright blue sky, but it was a strange rainbow. Its colours were dark and gloomy. Then suddenly the sky turned black. A horrible, sickly shade of black. Thunder, lightning and rain! A flood. The storm raged on and on. Until, a small light appeared, glowing ever brighter until it consumed the entire sky. The storm subsided to leave a beautiful rainbow. A shadow stood under it and said in a familiar voice " A storm is coming, and the storm will end, but along the way, it will wipe out many things, but one thing will remain unbroken. That one sacred thing is..." "Link wake up!" It was Malon. She sounded very urgent. "Link, wake up! Ruto's at the door!" ( She woke him up just in time didn't she?) "Oh shit! Just a minute." He got up, smoothed his hair, and went to the door. "Hi Ruto!" (Little scamp. Hehehe.) "Oh you ass! You had me worried sick! What were you doing here? Why didn't you come home?" Yelled Ruto. "Bye Malon. Sorry about this." said Link unhappily. *Now that I think about it, marrying Ruto may not be such a good idea after all. How could I ever be truly happy with her.* "Now answer me! Were you sleeping with her?!" Yelled Ruto, once they were outside the ranch. "No! Please Ruto, I'm sorry! Her father died the other day and she was upset! I only meant to stay until she fell asleep but I got tired and fell asleep too. Don't get mad!" "So you did sleep with her!" "No I didn't, I slept on the couch. Don't worry Ruto!" said Link. (Don't worry!? He didn't sleep on the couch the liar! Oh well. I guess he was saving Malon's skin as well as his own.) "Oh forgive me Link. I have such a bad temper! I'm sorry. Is she coming though?" "Ummmmm, actually I didn't get a chance to ask. I found her in her room crying. She told me about her father and I would sound pretty mean asking her then." he replied. "Oh that's all right. Ask her later. When you do tell her I'm sorry for acting so Bitchy. Tell her I didn't know." "I will." * But what was that dream about? Was it a prophecy or just a simple dream? And who was that girl and what was she going to say? I guess I'll find out soon enough.* 


	2. Storm Warnings

Hello again people. I wanted to know if a certain thing that happens in this chapter is too nasty. I'll change it if too many people think so. But this is after all R rated. So I did give you a fair warning. Anyway, Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Ruto and Link spent the whole month of May making plans for their wedding. Link had also spent lots of time with Malon, but he still had not gotten around to asking her to be a guest at his wedding. Somehow he couldn't do it. He felt something for Malon that was deeper than friendship, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. It was a beautiful summer day near the end of June. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was shining. Flowers looked up at you no matter where you walked. It was wonderful. "Sweetheart, I've got to go on a trip for my father because he isn't feeling well. I'll be back in about a week. See you then!" Ruto said as she smiled sweetly. "Bye honey." he said as he absent-mindedly gave her a kiss goodbye. "See you then." And off she rode. She was headed for Great Bay in Termina. To meet with the manager of the Indigo-goes. *I think I'll go see Malon.* Link decided then mounted Epona and rode to the Ranch. "Hey Malon. Anything new?" "No, nothing. It's been pretty dull around here since father died. People seem to think that a 20 year old girl is unable to take care of the ranch and run it properly." She replied bitterly. "Well I'll go spread the word. Maybe they'll decide that if it's good enough for one person then it's good enough for anybody." offered Link, as he looked into her bright blue eyes that were shining with hopelessness. "You could give it a try if you have the time, but it won't work. I lowered the prices as much as I could but there's no hope." "Well, maybe you could give a bed and breakfast service. That might draw some people in." "I couldn't serve all those people by myself. How would they hear about it anyway? No one ever comes here. I'm telling you Link, It's hopeless. I might have to move to Termina and get a job there. I could sell the ranch for money." "Sell the ranch! You can't do that. You can start the bed and breakfast thing, I'll help you. Mr. Ingo can help you too. Maybe it'll only be on weekends that you do it until you make enough money to hire more staff. We can put up flyers in the market and in Kakariko Village. It'll be great." Link suggested hopefully. He didn't want Malon to lose the ranch. It was all she had left. "That will be my last resort. I'll just stick it out for now." She smiled. "Oh, by the way, I wanted to ask you something." Link said suddenly. "What is it?" Malon asked hopefully. "I wanted to know if you'd come to my wedding." he said. (He obviously did not notice that little gleam of hope in Malon's eyes. That Jerk.) "Your wedding! Your getting married? To who? Ruto?!" Malon blurted out the words accidentally. "Yeah. What's wrong? You don't have to come, it was just an offer." he said worriedly. "Of course I'll come. I'm sorry it just came as a surprise. I didn't even know you and Ruto were that close." Malon quickly apologized. "Well, we're not that close. If I don't marry her she'll probably have my head cut off. I mean it too." "But why?" "Because when I was younger she gave me the spiritual stone of water or the Zora's sapphire." He told her. "So? What does that have to do with anything?" "Well, her mother gave it to her and said 'give it only to the man you will marry'. She said it was the Zora's engagement ring." he said. "So to sum it all up, I'd be offending a dead queen." "But you used it to save Hyrule. You had to have it!" Exclaimed Malon. "I know. I agreed to it at first because I thought I did love Ruto. Now, though, I'm not so sure." he said sadly. "Well, do you have a true lady love?" she asked, the gleam of hope returned to her startlingly blue eyes. "I... No. There's no one." He lied. "So... are you coming to the wedding? It's the week after next." "Sure. I'll come." "Great! At least I'll have a good friend there. I've got to go now. See you then!" He walked out of the house and rode to kokiri Forest.  
  
He sat alone in his bed, thinking about Malon. * She's so fucking gorgeous! It's pretty rare that you meet someone that hot that is still a nice person. God, the guy that ends up with her will be the luckiest man alive. But I'll fucking kill him if he hurts her.* Then, he dreamed that he was at the ranch and Malon was sitting on the bed, dressed in a thin, black dress. One of the shoulder straps had slid down her shoulder to reveal the swell of one, creamy breast. He walked over to her and started to caress it. It was so soft and smooth. Then they kissed. The rain outside drowned out the sounds of Malon's moaning as his hard penis, slid in and out, in and out...(The pervert)  
  
  
  
Make sure to R&R! 


	3. Dark Clouds On the Horizon

Hey everyone! Thanx for the reviews! This is a very romantic, suspenseful and interesting chapter. Hope you enjoy it! I think it is one of my better chapters. ***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Link awoke in the morning to a dull, grey sky. He had errands to run that day and he decided he'd better do them quick, because it looked like it was about to pour any minute. He strapped on his sword, shield and quiver before he walked out the door. It was pretty cold outside considering it was July fifth. He called Epona and first he went to the market to stock up on bombs and arrows, then he went to Goron Village in Termina, to get his sword sharpened. The whole time he rode he could think about nothing but the dream about Malon he'd had the night before. (How sick) *I feel so dirty and evil. It's almost as if I actually cheated on Ruto. Not that I care because I feel bad for Ruto. It's just wrong .* He was half way home when it started to rain. Not just any rain but an absolute downpour that came with harsh thunder and lightning. He had nowhere else to go so he stopped in at the ranch to wait it out. *Maybe this is what my dream that night was telling about. But that doesn't make sense! Why would I have a dream fortelling a thunder storm?* He led Epona up to the horse stable and then banged on the door to Malon's house. She answered the door almost immediately. "Oh, Link! What are you doing here?" She asked. She sounded quite surprised to see him. Her face was red as if she had been crying or for a while. "I was at the market and it started to rain. I was wondering if I could come in until it stops?" He asked her. "Oh of course! Come in, come in." "Are you alright? You seem a little stranger than usual." Link asked cautiously. "I'm fine." She answered quickly as if she was trying to hide something. "Why?" "Well you look kind of like you were crying..." "Of course I wasn't. Why would I be crying!" she asked. "Well you just seemed like you were because your face was red and your eyes were kinda watery..." "Oh Link!" she sobbed "I'm a terrible person and you'll hate me if I tell you why, but I can't live any longer with out you knowing this." She started to cry hysterically. (Cries a lot, don't she?) "What is it?" he asked soothingly, putting his arms around her to comfort her. "I'm sure I won't hate you for it. You're my best friend." "Link I...I... I can't say." She said softly. He looked at her blue eyes shining with tears and hugged her closer. He loved her so much and hated to see her cry. He loved the feeling of warmth she gave him, lying there in his arms. She got up quickly. She then said, "Link, I'm a terrible person. I've fallen in love with a man that is getting married! I'm such a horrible person." She started to kind of whimper softly. "That's o.k. Nobody can control his or her heart." he said, trying to comfort her as best he could. (The dork! He thinks Malon is just talking about some other guy!) "Link you don't understand! It's not just anybody I'm in love with!" "Who is it?" "It's you!!!" she yelled, then started to cry again. A long silence followed. Malon sat on the bed with her head in her hands and Link stared at her in disbelief. Then something that neither of them expected happened. Link got up and sat down beside her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and said "I've waited so long to hear you say that." Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. A long, passionate kiss. "I'm sorry." He said blushing. "It's o.k." She was also blushing. They looked at each other for another moment and Link wrapped his arms around her and again, he kissed her. They leaned back on the bed, Link on top of Malon. They're Lips still touching. They kissed some more. Malon then stood up and took her clothes off. Link did the same. *I can't believe this is happening! She is so gorgeous! It's just a dream. It has to be.* *Oh wow! He is so hot. He has such huge muscles! I can't believe my dream is finally coming true!* The rain outside drowned out the sound of Malon's moaning from the pleasure of Link's hard, huge penis sliding in and out. Slowly at first. Then faster and faster until she was almost screaming with delight. When it ended They lay naked together, holding each other. They slept until morning. A peaceful, dreamless sleep. "I don't know what I'm going to do Malon! I'm in love with you but I'm engaged to Ruto." He had to fight hard to keep tears from welling up in his eyes. (Awwwwwwwwww, how sweet!) "Link, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have told you." "No Malon, it's not your fault. I was going to tell you anyway. I can't just tell her I'm in love with another woman. She'll find out it's you and kill you. I mean it too. I don't know what to do." he whispered. "We could have a secret love." she suggested. "But Malon I'm getting married. It's just so... wrong." He sighed "You could tell her and we could run away! Together! To the ranch in Termina!" "But she'd find us I know it!" he said. "She's got ways. She can do pretty much anything." "Well, I'm willing to take the chance if it means I can be with you. I love you Link! Ever since you showed up in the market. I'll run away if you're willing to leave! I want to be with you!" she said with hope and sadness gleaming in her eyes. "But what about the ranch? You're willing to leave it?" "I'd give my life for you Link. I love you." "Well if you really want to that's what we'll do. But I Would rather die myself than live to have the chance to go to your funeral." So they packed everything they needed and mounted Epona. They then set off for the Lost woods, to head to Termina. They Stopped and checked in at the Stockpot Inn. They'd stay there for the night and go to Romani Ranch the next morning. Link and Malon were friends with Cremia and Romani, the owners of the ranch. They would definitely let them stay. After all, Link had done them a favour and it was time they fully repaid him. They slept that night, side by side, holding on to each other as if they knew that if they let go their life would go too. Link had the dream about the thunderstorm again, only this time when the figure under the rainbow said her part he recognized the voice. It was Malon! She said "The one thing that will survive the storm is..." "Link wake up! We've got to get going! Ruto's Looking for us! She came back and heard that you and I rode of together into the Lost woods! Zora soldiers are on their way. Hurry!" "Oh shit! Let's go!" and so they did. 


End file.
